Two-Face from The Dark Knight
Aaron Eckhart portrays Two-Face in The Dark Knight (2008), the second movie in Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy. Harvey Dent serves as one of the main protagonists while Two-Face serves as a secondary antagonist. In this film, Dent is portrayed as a tragic hero, lacking the gimmickry and dissociated personalities commonly associated with the character. He is the new district attorney of Gotham. Planning to take down the Mafia, Dent forms a tenuous alliance with Batman and James Gordon. Corrupt police officers working with the Mafia kidnap Dent and his fiancée Rachel Dawes and hold them prisoner in two abandoned buildings set to explode with oil drums. Dent tries to free himself, but the chair he is strapped to falls over and knocks over one of barrels, spilling oil over the floor and soaking the left half of Dent's body. Batman saves Harvey just as the building explodes, but the sparks from the explosion ignite the oil, horrifically burning and scarring half his face while Rachel is killed in the other explosion. The Joker takes advantage of Harvey's trauma, prompting him to exact revenge. Embracing his contemptuous nickname "Two-Face" that he was called by cops when he was working in Internal Affairs, he hunts down those he sees as responsible for Rachel's death. Seeing random chance as the only fair thing left, he decides his victims' fates with his "father's lucky coin" (a two-headed Peace dollar with one side scarred by the explosion). Eventually, Two-Face takes Gordon's family to the warehouse where Rachel died. Batman arrives and challenges Two-Face to judge the three who pressured the Mafia to turn to the Joker for assistance: himself, Batman, and Gordon. Two-Face flips the coin for Batman whom he shoots, and himself whom he spares; instead of flipping for Gordon, however, the former D.A. opts to flip for Gordon's son with the intend to inflict upon him the pain of losing a loved one. As the coin flies through the air, Batman tackles Two-Face to which Two-Face falls off a ledge to his death. Batman takes the blame for Two-Face's murders in order to make sure Harvey Dent is remembered as a hero and to prevent the Joker from winning in his plan to use Two-Face to send Gotham into chaos.Harvey Dent was mentioned in The Dark Knight Rises, the third and final installment in Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy. Eight years after the events of The Dark Knight, it is revealed that Gotham has established a "Harvey Dent Day" celebration during the time since his death. A piece of legislation was also introduced in his name called the 'Dent Act' which succeeded in wiping out organized crime in Gotham. Still haunted by guilt over covering up Two-Face's killing spree, Commissioner Gordon has a flashback of Two-Face just as he's about to deliver a memorial speech for Dent.36 Later, Bane acquires a copy of a speech Gordon had planned to deliver exposing Dent's villainous actions as Two-Face and Gordon's cover-up with Batman. After defeating Batman and taking over Gotham, Bane uses the speech as part of his plan to destabilize Gotham by tarnishing the reputations of Dent and Gordon as well "releasing" hundreds of inmates (who were imprisoned under the Dent Act) from Blackgate Penitentiary. Category:Antagonists